Marco x Ace
by zorali-zoki
Summary: Ace va bientôt partir pour rester quelques temps chez Smoker... Bref, j'aime pas faire les résumés, alors voila : Marco n'a pas envie de le laisser partir comme ça... YAOI /!\ boy x boy, don't like, don't read !


Marco se prélassait tranquillement devant le soleil couchant comme à son habitude, il observait la mer d'huile qui reflétait les couleurs chaudes du moment...

-Ha ? T'étais là ?

Ace venait de le rejoindre en affichant un beau sourire. Le blond se retourna, et son coeur le fit souffrir : son frère avait deux grandes valises dans les mains.

-Alors tu pars demain ?..

-Oui, je vais habiter avec Smoker pendant une semaine !

L'anthousiasme du brun le torturait cruellement, son absence allait beaucoup le troubler. Voyant qu'il allait partir se coucher, Marco se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère adoptif, puis déposa un baiser brûlant sur sa nuque.

-Marco... Pas ce soir... soupira-t-il en se retenant de glousser de plaisir.

Le grand blond remonta vers son oreille pour la mordiller, laissant quelques marques voyantes sur son cou au passage. Il fit pivoter son amant secret vers lui délicatement en continuant de le tenir fermement, puis il lui vola un baiser passioné...

-Hm... M-Marco... Je vais chez lui demain... Je ne peux pas te satisfaire ce soir...

Ces quelques mots l'avaient brisé : pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tant le laisser pour cet enfoiré aux cheveux blancs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait mal avec lui ? Décidé à faire céder son amoureux, il alla goûter avidemment son cou une deuxième fois, lui arrachant de petits cris hérotiques. Il avait gagné... Le phoenix porta Ace comme une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre, lieu où étaient gravés tous leurs bons souvenirs ensemble. Il déposa délicatement l'objet de ses désirs sur son lit, l'allongeant de façon à le dominer entièrement.

-M-Marco... Pitié... Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache...

-Trop tard. annonça-t-il en se léchant les lèvres d'impatiente. Tu m'as enlevé l'idée d'être tendre avec toi...

Le blond afficha un sourire sauvage qui effrayait son uke. Ace se débattait furieusement pour échapper à l'étreinte puissante de son seme, beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé que lui, en vain. Les mains du phoenix commençaient déjà à parcourrir délicieusement son corps, retirant ses vêtements légers en peu de temps tout en lui faisant poussé de petits cris de plaisir.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça ?.. le provoca le dominant en léchant son magnifique torse.

-Haa !..

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur lui donnait raison, et, ne pouvant plus résister à l'immense tentation, il s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de l'autre.

-Tu arrives toujours à me faire céder... se plaignit-il en faisant la moue, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de son amant.

Cet aveux avait empli Marco de fierté puisqu'il comprit qu'il pouvait entièrement profiter de lui à présent. Il descendit sa main vers le boxer de son uke d'un geste assuré, puis il caressa la bosse de manière exagérément lente pour le faire languir.

-D-dépêches-toi... le supplia Ace qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Hm ?

-C'est toujours meilleur quand c'est toi... avoua-t-il avec une pointe de honte.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de cette révélation qui le comblait au plus profond de lui-même.

-Oï, laisse-moi m'en occuper... finit-il par répondre.

Il embrassa langoureusement son amant, puis sa langue ardente descendit jusqu'à son torse et poursuivit sa route vers son sexe. Il retira violemment le boxer qui lui barait le chemin et saisit ce qui s'offrit à lui, le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche. Le brun se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant contenir autant de satisfaction d'un coup. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-Hey, vous êtes là les gars ? demanda la voix familière de Thatch.

Ace voulait lui répondre, mais l'émotion l'en empêchait : le phoenix continuait sa fellation avec ferveur.

-Bon... Je repasserai après alors !

Le uke était au summum du plaisir et ne s'en cachait pas, l'extériorisant toujours de manière sexy qui excitait son seme.

-Je vais entrer...

Marco défit le tissu qui lui servait de ceinture, laissant tomber lourdement son pantalon sur le sol frais.

-T'es en forme... ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer celui qui allait le subir.

Le phoenix ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il adorait voir son frère souffrir pendant l'acte. Voulant profiter encore de ses expressions alléchantes, il retourna l'homme aux taches de rousseur pour pouvoir le pénétrer à sa guise.

-H-hey, attends ! T-tu n'as pas de lubrifiant ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non... C'est ta punition pour m'avoir écarté tout à l'heure... expliqua-t-il avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement du dominé qui essaya de s'y soustraire.

-Arrête ! J'veux pouvoir marcher demain !

Le blond plaqua sa grande main sur la bouche de son amoureux, le forçant à se taire.

-Chuuut... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Souffres en silence...

Ace ne le reconnaissait pas : il était soudainement devenu possessif et sadique... Le chef de la première division plaqua son torse musclé contre le dos de sa proie, et commença à entrer lentement...

-Haa !.. S-s'il te plait... Ça fait mal !..

Ignorant totalement sa souffrance, il poursuivit ce geste qui le faisait monter au septième ciel. Le jeune brun commença à l'implorer en laissant couler ses larmes, ne supportant plus la douleur aigüe que lui causait cette chose qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi insensible avec lui...

-Je t'en supplie ! Arrêtes ça !..

-Trop tard, je suis déjà entièrement dedans. annonça-t-il en donnant un coup sec.

-HAA !

Le plus jeune serra les dents pour retenir son cri, tant cette situation était insupportable. Marco tirait tellement satisfaction dans la complainte de son amant ! C'était comme de savourer une douce vengeance sur cet enfumé... Il commença de lents va-et-vients pour l'habituer quand même à sa présence, puisque son but était surtout de leur procurer du plaisir à tous les deux. Finalement, les gémissements de son uke revinrent encore plus intenses, ils lui faisaient comprendre qu'il appréciait lui aussi ce délicieux contact... Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, arrachant des plaintes sourdes à l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Haa... Viens...

Le phoenix ne pouvait plus résister. Dans un dernier élan, il donna un coup de rein rapide mais ferme, les faisant jouir en même temps. Éssouflées, transpirants, halletants, ils étaient au paradis... Leurs corps couverts de sueurs ne voulaient plus se séparer, donc ils échangèrent d'autres baisers fougueux avant de finir leur nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

-Aller, c'est l'heure !

Le chef de la première division lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller. Comme il ne régissait pas, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes...

-Hm... Marco, pas maint'nant...

-Tu me le proposes déjà ?

Voyant qu'il allait se rendormir, il découvrit le drap qui cachait son corps nu et le porta jusqu'au bain.

-Bah alors, vous foutiez quoi hier soir ? les interrogea Thatch qui se prélassait tranquillement.

-Zzz... Il m'a... Défoncé... Zzz... marmonna Ace dans son sommeil imperturbable.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à son amant secret, qui se promit de le lui répéter plus tard. Il le laissa aux soins de l'homme à la banane et repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Après le départ du brun qui boitait, il se rendit à sa chambre et en y entrant il aperçu un petit mot laissé à son attention :

"Même si j'aime Smoker, je t'appartiendrai toujours.

Ace 3"

~ The End ~


End file.
